Project Summary/Abstract The Providence/Boston (P/B) CFAR's HIV-TB Scientific Working Group (SWG) was established in January 2017, and has built on the complementary scientific expertise of the Brown/Lifespan and BUMC HIV and tuberculosis (TB) research groups, and their domestic and international sites, in order to understand the bidirectional effects of HIV and TB and their respective global epidemics. Currently, research on TB and HIV/TB accounts for a major component of the funded research base (FRB) of the P/B CFAR. There are unique opportunities for the P/B CFAR HIV-TB SWG to develop innovative research in three areas: first, to refocus research on TB to incorporate HIV/TB, addressing issues pertaining to the natural history of HIV and its pathogenesis; second, to introduce biologic components to research that is at this point primarily clinical and/or behavioral; and third, to attract junior and senior researchers to the field. The P/B CFAR has committed to take advantage of these opportunities by creating this HIV-TB SWG. The SWG will bring together investigators currently working on HIV/TB issues with those not currently involved in this research to share ideas and identify potential sub-studies within their currently funded projects, as well as potential new projects. This will be done via bi-monthly lunch meetings, alternating between Brown and BU, annual CFAR sponsored TB meetings, and the SWG Executive Committee will meet semiannually to review participation in these activities and assess whether they are leading to the desired outcomes and outputs. In addition, the SWG will add to the productivity of the other P/B CFAR Cores by applying their expertise to addressing the SWG Specific Aims. Thus, the SWG will add value both by facilitating the development of new and innovative projects as well as by maximizing the productivity of the CFAR Cores.